A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ceiling fans, more specifically, a ceiling fan that includes fan blades that are able to ionize air passing across the surface of the fan blades.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a ceiling fan in which at least one of the ceiling fan blades is outfitted with an air ionizing member that when in use shall electrostatically attract particulates thereby purifying the air passing there across; wherein the air ionizing capability is integrated along a top surface as well as a leading edge of the fan blade, and shall collect particulates thereon for later removal; wherein the air ionizing member is in wired communication with an electrical source that provides a negative ions; wherein the air ionizing member includes an electrostatically charged plate that produces positively or negatively charged gas ions that particulates stick to in a manner similar to static electricity; wherein the air ionizing member is able to operate independent of rotational movement of the ceiling fan; wherein the air ionizing member may be a permanent fixture of or a removable component to the respective fan blade.
The King Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0009363) discloses a ceiling fan having an air purification system that electrostatically attracts particulates.
The Beaven Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0141848) discloses a ceiling fan cover that collects dust material through static electricity generated by the movement of the blades. However, the ceiling fan cover is not outfitted with air ionizing members to purify the air.
The Yilmaz Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,785) discloses a ceiling fan having an electrostatic particulate matter remover. However, the electrostatic particulate matter remover is not located on a top surface of a fan blade.
The Eisenhardt, Jr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,824) discloses a ceiling fan having germicidal lights built into the blades. However, the germicidal lights do not attract particulates as does an air ionizing member.
The Landrum Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,158) discloses a ceiling fan having blade members that include an ionizing grid for air purification. However, the ionizing grid is not positioned atop of the blade members.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a ceiling fan in which at least one of the ceiling fan blades is outfitted with an air ionizing member that when in use shall electrostatically attract particulates thereby purifying the air passing there across; wherein the air ionizing capability is integrated along a top surface as well as a leading edge of the fan blade, and shall collect particulates thereon for later removal; wherein the air ionizing member is in wired communication with an electrical source that provides a high voltage needed for the air ionizing member to generate negative ions; wherein the air ionizing member includes an electrostatically charged plate that produces positively or negatively charged gas ions that particulates stick to in a manner similar to static electricity; wherein the air ionizing member is able to operate independent of rotational movement of the ceiling fan; wherein the air ionizing member may be a permanent fixture of or a removable component to the respective fan blade. In this regard, the ceiling fan with air ionizing fan blades departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.